mlpfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Generosità
Generosità, titolo originale Generosity è cantata da Rarity durante nell'episodio Rarity e la Settimana della Moda. Testo Parte 1 :Rarity ::Oh Manehattan, io ti amo già ::Sei immensa e un po' frenetica, ::E c'è sempre l'opportunità, di divertirmi se mi va! ::E se qualcuno soffrirà, poi presto ti ringrazierà, ::Tu scoprirai, che un bel sorriso, in dono porterai! :Bellhop: Benvenuti all'Hotel Manto Dorato, prego lasciate che porti le valigie nelle stanze :Rarity: Solo se prima accetta questo come mancia! :Bellhop: Oh-Hoho mi sembra esagerato! :Rarity: Io direi piuttosto che è generosa! :Rarity ::Generosità io do tutto quel che ho, lo vedrai, ::Generosità il meglio do di me, guarda e poi saprai che farò! :Rarity: Prego dopo di lei! :Turista: La ringrazio molto. :Rarity: Fa freddo, tenga la sciarpa! :Turista: Che gentile grazie! ::Mi dirai, Rarity, troppo onesta e buona tu sei, ::Non sono tutti come te, io non mi fiderei, ::Ma voglio vivere così, e non rinuncerò, ::Anche un fiore può sorprendere, e farti sorridere! :Dash ::Oh Manehattan, noi ti amiamo già, :Fluttershy ::Ma guarda un po' qui quel musone là, :Applejack ::Non farti intimidire mai, :Pie ::Per il meglio tutto andrà! :Rarity ::Generosità io do tutto quel che ho, lo vedrai, ::Generosità la chiave sei, e ogni cuore poi si aprirà! ::Si aprirà! Parte 2 :Rarity :Oh, Manehattan, :che ho fatto mai! :Ho combinato solo guai! :Ho esagerato un po'! :E loro per me :solo per me, :il cuore mi hanno dato :e invece io no!, :E sola resterò! :Da sola resterò! Testo Originale Parte 1 :Rarity ::Oh, Manehattan, what you do to me ::Such a huge bustling community ::And there's always opportunity ::To do the friendly thing ::If some are grouchy, pay no mind ::Surprise instead with something kind ::Lo and behold, you may just find ::A smile is what you'll bring :Bellhop: Welcome to the Mane Fair Hotel! Please allow me to take those bags to your room for you! :Rarity: Only if you'll accept this gratuity first. :Bellhop: Oh-ho-ho! I'll get your change! :Rarity: Do keep it all. I insist! :Rarity ::Generosity, I'm here to show all that I can give ::Generosity, I'm here to set the bar ::Just sit back and watch how I live :Rarity: After you. :Pony Turista 1: Why, thank you. :Rarity: Please, take mine. :Pony Turista 2: Wow, okay. :Rarity ::Some may say, "Rarity, ::Don't be so big-hearted and bold ::Treating strangers like they're friends ::This town's too big and cold" ::But this is how I play my cards ::I'm not about to fold ::Where I see a frown, I go to town ::Call me the smile patrol :Dash ::Oh, Manehattan, what you do to us :Fluttershy ::What if you find a Gloomy Gus? :Applejack ::It's no intimidatin' thing :Pie ::Just be kind without a fuss :Rarity ::Generosity, I'm here to show all that I can do ::Generosity, you are the key ::Manehattan, I'm here just for you ::Just for Parte 2 :Rarity ::Oh, Manehattan, what have I done? ::The thought of Fashion Week was fun ::But I went way too far ::My friends gave to me in ways so kind ::And I gave them nothing but a hard time ::And now alone I stand ::And now alone I stand Voci Correlate *Canzoni *Rarity *Rarity e la Settimana della Moda fr:Générosité pl:Generosity ru:Generosity (песня) en:Generosity (song) es:Generosity Categoria:Canzoni